fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Consensus Track. (Yup, that's the title)
Ok! Ideas on consensus (Basically, how you envision your perfect wiki)? ::I'd like every editor to have an input on this, while we're still fresh 'cause in the future, we'll only be able to make slight changes. *Synopsis (yes, we're actually discussing this >.>): A single summary or two summaries (a short one and a long one) *Comments sections VS Forums, which one and reasons as to why we should chose one over the other! *Thoughts on policies, etc. *Other suggestions. A week should be enough to gather everyone. Think it through, of course. Discussion Narutopedia :p jk I prefer we have one summary in the articles though if you guys do it like it is on the shingeki no kyojin wikia then that's fine too. I would like forums instead of the comments section. There really is no need for the comment section if we have forums. I'll add more if i think bout something. :1.Synopsis - I'd prefer we have only one, just a lot simpler. :2.Comments - Much prefer it to be removed, as they are obsolete with the forum in place and they unnecessary lengthen articles and usually cause drama. :3. Policy - I'll get back to this. :4. Suggestion - Maybe its me, but i'd prefer if the wiki had a white background with black text like with the fairy tail, Naruto and One piece wiki and have the sides colored instead. :Another suggestion is to replace the comment tab with a talk page tab for all articles. ::I would much prefer the talk page idea. We could have forums as well. :::Question. Why do you always bring up Narutopedia in every discussion? This is not Narutopedia, this is Fire Brigade of Flames Wiki. We don't need to follow what other Wiki's do, where's the originality, where's the uniqueness of the Wiki? I'm trying as hard as I can to make this Wiki unique but none of what I do seems to be your liking, at all! ::::Agree with removing comments, having 1 chapter summary, significant unnamed characters having articles and named characters having aricles. ::::Yeah can we get rid of this? http://i.imgur.com/qH4LTen.png :::::Never seen that error before. Don't think there's a disable option for it either. :::::: Grimmjay: Question. Why do you always bring up Narutopedia in every discussion? This is not Narutopedia, this is Fire Brigade of Flames Wiki. We don't need to follow what other Wiki's do, where's the originality, where's the uniqueness of the Wiki? I'm trying as hard as I can to make this Wiki unique but none of what I do seems to be your liking, at all! ::::::And yet it's ironic how you base functions from One Piece and Bleach wikis. ::::::Adaptation is not a bad thing. Munchvtec sees it as a perfect wiki, so be it, he is used to working in such conditions and that's what allows him to do his best. There's literally 0 things wrong with that. Yes, we are our own wiki, but basing it off of a wildly successful thing isn't by any means a wrong idea, nor a bad thing to do. ::::::We all want for a wiki (overall) to be convenient to use. If editors start struggling to edit, that will make this whole thing so much harder to deal with. :::::: Shinra Kusakabe: Agree with removing comments, having 1 chapter summary, significant unnamed characters having articles and named characters having aricles. ::::::Yeah can we get rid of this? http://i.imgur.com/qH4LTen.png ::::::Where did you encounter this, exactly? :::::::@Omojuze Everyime i try to paste something inro a sentence. :::::::: Shinra Kusakabe: @Omojuze Everyime i try to paste something inro a sentence. ::::::::What browser and editor window are you using? I believe this happens quite regularly with Wikia's classic rich text editor, which you shouldn't be using in any case :D :::::::::um...@omo and @grimm: Did you guys not see the jk after Narutopedia. I in no way think that Narutopedia is a perfect wikia lmao I just said what would be best for this wikia. You ask why we bring up Narutopedia as if you haven't brought up others as well *cough cough Bleach and One Piece cough cough*